


2x Date Combo

by ZombieHam



Series: Oh Dang, Feelings [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/F, No Dark Room, No Storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHam/pseuds/ZombieHam
Summary: After some persuasion from Chloe and Rachel, feelings are revealed and dates are on the horizon for Max.Multiple dates, on the same day. Max isn't sure what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's time!!!
> 
> This will most likely be a bit longer than the previous entries in this series. And things are gonna get complicated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_ Knock knock knock. _

Max smiled and put her laptop to sleep. She knew that quiet knock, it was always a welcome sound. She smoothed down her hair before opening it.

“Good morning Max,” Kate said, beaming.

“Morning Kate.”

Kate’s face dropped for a second. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

“Just homework, you’re always a welcome distraction.” Max stood aside and opened the door wider. “Come on in!”

The smile returned to Kate’s face as she crossed the threshold. Both girls sat on the couch, and Kate immediately grabbed the nearest pillow to hug. They sat in silence for a few moments, with Kate looking around the room while Max looked at Kate (but tried to make it seem subtle).

“Uhh. What brings you here?” Max asked.

Kate’s head snapped around to look at Max, eyes wide. “Oh! Yes, um. I just wanted to know.”

Kate paused and looked down at her lap, considering her next words carefully. Max opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“You're not busy today, are you?”

“Noooooo? Why do you ask?”

“Did you want to get lunch...together?” A blush crept onto Kate’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I’d love to!”

Kate grinned. “Good! Great! Um. Okay, wow. Meet outside the dorms in about two hours then?”

“I’ll be there.”

“It’s a date then. See you soon!”

“Wait, where are we going?”

“You’ll have to wait and see!” Kate rushed out of the room, trying unsuccessfully to hide the huge smile on her face.

Max just sat there, stunned and trying to process what just happened.

“Oh wowzer!” she said under her breath as she grabbed her phone.

**9:54am** \- Max: Wait a minute.

**9:54am **\- Max: I know it’s like a figure of speech but were you being cereal?

**9:55am** \- Max: IS this a date? Like a date date?

**9:56am** \- Kate: That depends. Do you want it to be?

**9:56am **\- Max: YES

**9:57am** \- Max: I mean. Yes. Definitely.

**9:58am** \- Kate: Me too. I’m glad we’re both on the same page then.

**9:59am** \- Kate: See you in an hour. xoxoxo

-

A buzzing sound caused Rachel to wake with a groan, and she blindly groped around until she found the source. The movement make Chloe stir a little next to her, but she remained asleep. Rachel brought her phone to her face and squinted at the brightness. It was just after 10am, but after partying hard the previous night she wanted nothing more than to stay snuggled up in her girlfriend’s bed all day. She sighed and checked the text anyway.

She gasped and immediately sat upright.

“Babe! It’s happening!”

Rachel repeatedly (but softly) hit Chloe, not taking her eyes off her phone.

“Wake up wake up wake up!”

“Nnnnnnnnno. Fuck off.” Chloe pulled the covers over her head.

“But it’s on. It’s fucking _ on! _”

“What are you babbling about woman?” Chloe mumbled, voice muffled.

Rachel tore the covers away and shoved the phone in Chloe’s face, forcing her to look at the screen.

**10:04am** \- Kate: Rachel, thank you for talking to me the other night, and giving me such great advice about talking to Max. I’m still scared, but we’re going on a date this afternoon. I feel so blessed!

“Oh shit, it’s on!” Chloe said as she sat upright too.

“Right?”

“What did you tell Kate?”

“I just gave her a nudge and told her Max would be free all today.”

Chloe shoved her. “You ass, why the hell did you do that?”

Rachel frowned. “Why are you mad about this? Max moves too slow, I wanted them to go on a date before they were old!”

“Exactly! Which is why I told _ Victoria _to ask Max out today!”

“Oh my god!” Rachel’s eyes widened and she raised a hand to her mouth. “Her poor little gay heart is going to explode.”

As Rachel started responding to Kate, Chloe’s phone buzzed as she got a message from Max.

“Speak of the little gay devil,” Chloe said, unlocking her phone.

_ BUZZ. _

“Two texts.”

_ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ. _

“Oh shit, I think she’s freaking out.”

**10:06am** \- Max: Kate asked me out and I’m panicking about it :o

**10:07am** \- Max: Chloe help.

**10:07am** \- Max: Help.

**10:07am** \- Max: Hepl.

**10:07am** \- Max: Help.

**10:08am** \- Chloe: max chill

**10:08am** \- Chloe: ill forgive the emoji cuz ur freaking out

**10:09am** \- Max: Oh good you’re awake!

**10:09am** \- Max: HELP.

**10:09am** \- Chloe: omg

**10:10am** \- Chloe: whats wrong i thought u were hot 4 kate

**10:10am** \- Max: I am.

**10:11am** \- Max: I don’t recall putting it in those words, but I am.

**10:11am** \- Chloe: no u definitely said it

**10:12am** \- Chloe: why r u so scared

**10:14am** \- Chloe: max hello?

**10:14am** \- Max: I just don’t want to screw it up.

**10:15am** \- Max: I want it to be perfect.

**10:16am** \- Chloe: then make it perfect

**10:16am** \- Chloe: be smooth and charming and rewind until u get it rite

**10:17am** \- Max: No!

**10:17am** \- Max: I don’t want to cheat with this.

**10:18am** \- Max: No rewinds.

**10:18am** \- Chloe: fuck

**10:18am** \- Chloe: r u sure

**10:19am** \- Max: I’m sure.

**10:19am** \- Max: But I still want some advice. Can you please come to Blackwell soon?

**10:20am** \- Max: I’m meeting Kate at 12.

Chloe threw her head back and groaned. Rachel smirked, but didn’t look up from her phone.

**10:21am** \- Chloe: fine but u owe me

**10:21am** \- Chloe: see u at 11

**10:21am** \- Max: Thanks Chloe. You’re the best.

**10:22am** \- Chloe: careful u will make kate jealous

**10:22am** \- Max: Oh my god :|

Chloe dropped her phone on the bed and sighed.

“That was some pretty intense texting. Everything okay?” Rachel asked.

“Oh yeah, peachy. Maximum Gay is panicking and wants me to go give her some advice for her big date at 12.”

“I’m coming too. I want to see Maxine get all dressed up!”

“Fuck yeah. I’m gonna have a quick shower first.”

“Mind if I join you?” Rachel winked.

“Alright but no messing around, we’ve got somewhere to be.”

Rachel pouted.

“...Well okay, maybe a _ little _messing around.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Rachel help pull Max out of an anxiety spiral, and Kate needs some help choosing an outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all, I was hoping to have this posted sooner. Thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoy it!

By the time Chloe and Rachel reached Max’s room, it was just after 11am. The door was wrenched open before Chloe could even raise her fist to knock, and a frantic Max ushered them in before closing the door behind them.

“Did you...rewind so you could let us in as fast as possible?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. I’ve got less than an hour to get ready and I don’t know what to wear.” Max started pacing back and forth. “Should I wear make-up? How much is too much? What if I can’t think of anything to talk about?”

Chloe and Rachel shared a look that said  _ “oh shit” _ , then both girls put an arm over Max’s shoulder and walked her over to the bed. They sat with Max in the middle.

“You’re really worried about this, huh?” Rachel asked.

Max nodded and took a deep breath. “I’ve never even been on a date before.I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“Look Max, how many times have you and Kate had those cosy little tea dates?” Chloe asked.

Max’s eyes widened. “Oh, those aren’t  _ dates! _ ”

“Whatever, just answer the question you dork.”

“I dunno, every 2 weeks I guess?”

Chloe grinned. “Right! So you’ve already had plenty of practice chilling with each other”

“Yeah. I mean, no, that’s different,” Max said.

“What’s different about it? Tell us Max, what exactly do you think people  _ do  _ on dates?” Rachel asked.

Max stared at the opposite wall as she thought about it. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, failing to come up with an answer.

Chloe nudged her. “It’s pretty much the same thing as you’ve already been doing, just with the possibility of smooches if you’re both comfortable with it.”

Max immediately went red and covered her face with her hands.

Rachel let out a gentle laugh. “You’re adorable.”

Max responded with a muffled groan.

“Just be yourself sweetie,” Rachel said. “There’s a reason it’s a cliché.”

“But-”

Rachel put a hand on Max’s shoulder. “You and Kate already like each other, it’s obvious. You don’t have to try so hard to impress her.”

Max took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then breathed out. “Thanks guys. I’m still kind of freaking out, but I feel much better.”

Chloe stood, then helped Max up. “C’mon, let’s work out what you’re gonna wear.”

Rachel’s phone buzzed, so she stayed on the bed to check it while the others went to the wardrobe.

**11:16am** \- Kate: I’m sorry to bother you, but are you free?

**11:17am** \- Rachel: Sure am. Are you in your room?

**11:18am** \- Kate: Yes!

**11:18am** \- Rachel: Be there soon.

**11:19am** \- Kate: Thank you!!

“I’ll be right back ladies,” Rachel said as she stood.

“What’s up?” Chloe asked.

“Just got to check on a friend.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. After a quick glance to confirm Max was distracted by her frantic outfit search, Rachel showed Chloe the text exchange.

Chloe nodded. “Alright. If you take too long you’ll miss the chance to peek at Max getting changed.”

Max spun around, her face burning. “Hey!”

-

_ Knock knock _ .

“Just a minute!”

Rachel unlocked her phone, but the door opened before she could even check anything. Kate stood in her everyday clothes, but this was the first time Rachel had seen her with her hair down.

“Damn Kate, you should wear your hair like that more often!”

Kate grinned and looked down, but said nothing as she stepped aside and let Rachel in.

Rachel looked around at the spotless room. “Been stress-cleaning?”

Kate nodded. “Yes, but there wasn’t really much to left to clean.”

“Well my room’s just down the hall if you want somewhere else to tidy, but I assume that’s not why you invited me here. What’s up?”

Kate took Rachel over to her bed, where several items of clothing were neatly laid out, ranging from extremely casual to extremely formal.

“I’m having some trouble deciding what to wear,” Kate said.

“Seems like there’s a lot of that going around.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Nevermind. So where are you and Max going?”

“Th-”

Rachel put up a hand to stop her. “Actually, no. I’ll be asking about the juicy details later, and I want to be surprised. Just tell me: Indoors or outdoors?”

“Both.”

“Hmm!” Rachel put her hands on her hips as she silently inspected every piece of clothing. Her eyes roamed over each shirt, pair of pants, skirt, dress, and jacket on display. She looked Kate up and down, then back to the clothes.

“Okay, I have some thoughts. First...” Rachel delicately put several of the clothes in a pile at the end of the bed. “Let’s eliminate everything too casual and too fancy. You want to be comfortable, but still look nice.”

“Okay.”

“It’s quite warm today, so I think we can discount all the pants too.” She pointed to a white dress with black polka dots. “This is nice, but maybe a bit low-cut. For the record I think you’d look hot in it, and I bet Max wouldn't complain. But judging by your face you're already freaking out at the thought, so maybe another time.

Kate sighed. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“Now  _ this  _ one!” Rachel picked up another dress and held it against Kate. “This one might be perfect.”

“Really?”

“Really really. It’s the most colourful option, and hella cute. Plus it’s not too short and not too...booby.” Rachel grinned and gave a wink. “I think it’s the winner.”

Kate smiled back and nodded. “I trust you Rachel!” She took the dress and walked to the other side of the room.

“Do you want me to leave while you change?” Rachel asked.

Kate hesitated. “Um. No, I guess you can stay. But do you mind turning around?”

“You got it Marshmallow.”

After Rachel turned she began to hear the sounds of Kate undressing behind her: Rustling of fabric, a few zips. If it was anyone else she might have snuck a peek, but she wouldn’t abuse Kate’s trust like that.

“I’m curious,” Rachel announced. “You don’t have to tell me, but is this going to be your first date ever?”

The dressing sounds paused behind Rachel, and she heard a sigh.

“I went on some when I was younger, maybe 13 or 14,” Kate said. “But it was more out of obligation than anything.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked.

There was another moment of silence before Kate continued dressing.

“I have two sisters, but I’m the oldest. My mother had pretty strict plans for the future of her eldest daughter. She always wanted me to marry a nice Christian boy and start a family. It was my responsibility, she said.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. So she kept setting me up with boys from church, mostly sons of families we knew. I never enjoyed it, but it was my duty. It seemed normal, I didn’t realise how messed-up it was until later.”

“Wow Kate, I’m so sorry.”

“Most of the boys were in the same position I was. It was all very tame, nothing happened other than some awkward hand holding.” Kate suddenly let out a laugh. “Oh, wait. One of them tried to kiss me, and I panicked. Kicked him in right the shin and ran away.”

Rachel burst out laughing. “Attagirl!”

“Thanks. But um, yeah. This is going to be my first date with someone I actually care for.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Oh yes. But I have faith that it will be wonderful no matter what.”

“I think so too.”

Kate sighed again. “Okay, you can turn around now. Do I look okay?”

Rachel spun and stared for a moment, her mouth slightly open. Kate was wearing the dark green sundress with a tiny white rabbit pattern, reaching above the knees and showing just a hint of cleavage. It suited her perfectly.

“Kate, you look like an angel!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for Max and Kate's date, but an unforeseen complication could throw everything off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for your patience everyone. I've been trying to update this weekly, but work has been pretty brutal lately and that slowed things down.

Max had already changed into her date outfit by the time Rachel returned to her room. She wore a frilly white shirt over some black dress pants, and her sneakers were cleaner than usual. The shirt was a little oversized on her, almost looking like a scandalously short dress instead, but the look suited her. 

“Looking good, Maxie!” Rachel said.

“Thanks! Chloe wanted me to go full punk.”

“Unsurprising.”

“You _ gotta _let me punk you up sometime,” Chloe said.

Max smiled. “No promises.”

Chloe turned to Rachel. “She did graciously agree to let me do her eyeliner though.”

“How nice of her,” Rachel said. “Will you be showing some restraint?”

“I’ll try, but it’s hard to contain true art.

Max’s face dropped. “Uhh…”

“Chill, I’m not gonna make you look like a clown or whatever.”

As Chloe worked, Rachel sat on the couch and scrolled through social media on her phone.

“Oh, was your friend okay?” Max asked.

Rachel looked up. “Sorry?”

“When you left before you said you had to see a friend. Everything okay?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about.”

Max chuckled. “Worrying is, like, my signature skill though.”

Chloe jerked the eyeliner brush away. “Hey! Quit squirming Max. You don’t wanna lose an eye before your big date!”

“Sorry!”

Rachel thought for a moment. “If you want to wow Kate though, an eyepatch _ would _be a unique look. You could make it work.”

“Maybe next time,” Max said.

-

As Max, Chloe and Rachel walked down the hallway of the girl’s dorms, upbeat music could be heard through the open door of Dana’s room. When they passed it, they saw the cheerleader jumping and dancing by herself in the middle of her room, which was a pretty common sight. When Dana saw them, she smiled and skipped to the doorway.

“Wow Max you look great! Got a hot date or something?” she asked.

Max rubbed the back of her neck. “Umm…”

Dana’s jaw dropped for a moment. “Oh my god, you totally do! Who’s the lucky guy?” She winced. “Shit. Sorry, force of habit. Who’s the lucky _ girl? _”

“Sorry Dana, I don’t think she’s exactly..._ out _yet. It’s not really my place to say.”

“Oh alright, I get it. But don’t keep me in the dark forever babe, promise?”

Max nodded with a smile. “Promise.”

“Alright, don’t let me keep you.” Dana ran back to the middle of her room and resumed bouncing around. “Go get the girl, Max!”

“I’ll do my best. See you later!”

Max made her way out of the dorms, with Chloe and Rachel trailing not far behind. As soon as she set foot outside she spotted Kate, who was sitting on a bench and reading. Max’s face broke into a huge grin at the sight.

She turned back to the others. “Wish me luck!”

“You got this,” Chloe said.

“Have fun. We’ll be asking for details later,” Rachel said.

As Max walked towards Kate, Chloe and Rachel sat down on the steps into the dorms. Chloe put an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder and mimed wiping away a tear.

“She’s all grown up. I’m so fucking proud.”

“I’m excited for her! Let’s just hope she…” Rachel trailed off.

Chloe nudged her. “...Hope she what, dude?”

Rachel stood up. “Shit! Emergency!”

“What?”

Chloe stood too, looking around for a moment before Rachel pointed in the direction of the main campus. Following her hand, Chloe immediately saw the problem.

“Fuck.”

Warren had just entered the courtyard, and was making a beeline straight to Max and Kate. They hadn’t noticed him yet, they were too busy talking and smiling and being incredibly nervous and adorable.

"What do you do?" Rachel asked.

Chloe sighed. “Max is gonna owe us for this.”

“For what?”

“YO, WARREN!” Chloe shouted, hands cupped around her mouth to amplify her voice.

Warren flinched and stopped walking. He looked at Chloe in confusion. Kate looked at Chloe with confusion too, but Max was looking at her with an expression of relief on her face.

Chloe beckoned. “C’mere dude.”

Warren looked at Max and Kate, then back to Chloe. He walked towards her, slowly, uncertainly.

“What’s your plan exactly?” Rachel whispered.

“Don’t have one,” Chloe whispered back. “I’ll talk to him about nerd shit I guess.”

Warren reached the steps. “Hey, uhh. What’s up?” He looked incredibly anxious, maybe even afraid.

“It’s just…” An idea struck Chloe. She sighed, knowing she’d regret this. “Alright dude, this has been eating at me for weeks. What the fuck is this Homesuck thing you won’t shut up about?”

“Oh you mean Homestuck?” Immediately, Warren’s expression and posture changed. Now he looked interested and cheerful, impressed even. “Let me tell you about Homestuck.”

As Warren began his rant, Chloe looked back at Max and Kate, who were leaving the courtyard side-by-side. Max looked back at her and mouthed _ thankyou! _ Chloe gave her a simple nod.

-

As they left the dormitory courtyard, Kate held out her arm. After a second of hesitation, Max linked arms with her. They giggled as they walked arm-in-arm, both with huge grins on their blushing faces.

“So um. Where are we going?” Max asked.

“It’s a surprise!”

“Oh dog, can you give me a hint at least?”

Kate thought for a few moments. “Hmm...well, it just opened recently. It’s full of warmth and knowledge.”

“I have no idea what you might be talking about.”

“Good! That means it’s new and exciting.”

Max slid her arm down so she could hold Kate’s hand. “Honestly, _ all _ of this is new and exciting.”

“It really is.”

They walked in silence as Kate led them to the bus stop. When they got there, she checked the timetable.

“10 minutes until the next one,” Kate said.

“I’m sure we can survive that long.

Kate laughed, and the sound made Max’s chest feel warm. There was another moment of silence, but it was comfortable.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Max asked after a while.

Kate squeezed her hand. “You can ask me anything.”

Max looked down at her feet, and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. “Why...did you ask me out? I’m...I’m nothing special.”

Kate turned to face Max and put a hand on her shoulder. “Max, you always see the best in everyone except yourself. You’ve always been special to me, I just...needed a bit of a push.”

“What do you mean?”

Kate thought back to her conversation with Rachel two nights earlier, after the game night in the girl’s dorms.

-

“My dear sweet precious Kate Marsh. We need to talk about Max.”

“Oh lord.”

“I have to ask: How long have you had feelings for her?” Rachel asked.

Kate’s face shifted from embarrassed to thoughtful to confused. When she started to become anxious, Rachel put a gentle hand on her arm.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. You don’t know when it started, do you?”

Kate took a breath to try and control her trembling. She shook her head.

“You hadn’t really thought about it until tonight?”

Kate shook her head again. “No. I mean I knew I was interested in girls, I’ve known that for a while I guess. But Max specifically, I think...it must have been so gradual I didn’t really notice.”

“So when Max admitted that she’s gay, what was the first feeling that washed over you?”

Kate let out a puff of air as she thought. “Wow. Um there were kind of a lot. But if I had to pick just one, I guess I felt...hopeful.”

Kate smiled weakly, and Rachel smiled back. This made Kate’s smile even bigger, more genuine. Rachel led Kate to one of the couches and they sat down. Rachel turned to Kate, giving her complete attention.

“I suppose the next question is: What are you going to do about it?”

“What?”

“You like Max. What happens next?”

“I...I don’t know.”

“Have you thought of just...telling her?”

Kate actually gasped at this. “No! I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Rachel tilted her head to the side. “Why not?”

“Max is amazing, and I’m so blessed to have her in my life.” Kate looked away and sighed. “I’m so grateful that we’re friends, but I’m sure that’s all I’ll ever be to her.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Katie,” Rachel said with a smirk. “I’ve seen the two of you interacting. Hella adorable. If you asked me, I’d say she has feelings for you too.”

Kate broke into a huge grin as she looked back at Rachel. “Really?”

“Really really. But Max is...bless her, but she’s a scaredy-cat. I think you’d be waiting a long time for her to work up the courage to ask you out.”

“I can’t say that would be a surprise,” Kate said with a nod. “But I’ve never asked anyone out before. I’m not really sure how. What if she says no?”

Rachel thought for a moment. “Well, think of this as a practice run. Regardless of other feelings, Max is your friend first. Just invite her to lunch or something. You don’t even have to specifically call it a date if you don’t want to.”

Kate frowned. “Then how would that be any different to just spending time together as friends?”

“That’s what a date _ is _, Marshmallow, just spending time together with someone you like!”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, you’ll just continue not knowing until you try it. And I think you should ask her soon, or you’ll keep second-guessing yourself about it,” Rachel said with a smirk. “Like, on Sunday maybe.”

Kate’s eyes widened. “That’s in 2 days. That’s so soon!”

“Exactly. And I happen to know Max has no plans then, it’ll be perfect.”

Kate didn’t say anything, but she was starting to look panicked. Rachel grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Look Katie, I’m just giving you my advice. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, I won’t think any less of you.”

“Thankyou Rachel.”

“Just...promise me you’ll at least think about it?”

Kate nodded. “I can do that.”

-

“Rachel gave me some good advice,” Kate said. “I’ve wasted so much time being too scared to do things I want to do. Not anymore.”

Kate looked into Max’s eyes and smiled. Max smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warren would have been totally obsessed with Homestuck back in 2013, and I will fight anyone who disagrees.
> 
> Next chapter will include the actual date. For real this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria hears that Max and Kate are being cute together. She handles it about as well as anyone would expect.

Like Chloe and Rachel, Victoria had been out late the previous night, and slept the morning away. When she finally woke up in her dorm room it was nearly midday, and she spent the next 10 minutes or so trying to will herself to get up. There was no hangover, she barely had anything to drink at the party, but it had taken her forever to get to sleep. She was too stressed about today.

She turned her head at the sound of her phone buzzing on the floor. When it buzzed 2 more times, she reached down to grab it. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she unlocked the phone to respond.

**12:03pm** \- Taylor: You know Max Caulfield?

**12:04pm** \- Taylor: What am I saying. Of course you do.

**12:04pm** \- Taylor: Is she gay?

**12:05pm** \- Victoria: Yeah I guess so.

**12:05pm** \- Victoria: Why?

**12:06pm** \- Victoria: Don’t tell me you’re hot for her or something?

**12:07pm** \- Taylor: No way.

**12:07pm** \- Taylor: Wouldn’t dream of stealing your woman.

**12:08pm** \- Victoria: WTF DID U SAY BTCH

**12:09pm** \- Taylor: Kidding Vic, sorry.

**12:09pm** \- Taylor: You’re too fun to tease.

**12:10pm** \- Victoria: WHATEVER

**12:10pm** \- Victoria: Why are you asking about that hipster anyway?

**12:11pm** \- Taylor: I can see her holding hands with some girl.

**12:12pm** \- Taylor: They’re waiting at the bus stop.

**12:12pm** \- Victoria: WTF

**12:12pm** \- Victoria: Who is it?

**12:12pm** \- Victoria: What she look lke?

**12:13pm** \- Victoria: HELLO??

**12:13pm** \- Taylor: It’s Kate Marsh.

**12:14pm** \- Taylor: I didn’t recognise her at first.

**12:14pm** \- Taylor: She’s wearing colours and has her hair down.

**12:15pm** \- Taylor: Looks cute, I’m not going to lie.

**12:15pm** \- Victoria: It's nothing then.

**12:16pm** \- Victoria: I see them holding hands sometimes.

**12:16pm** \- Victoria: They're just friends.

**12:17pm** \- Taylor: Ahh okay.

**12:17pm** \- Taylor: Just friends.

**12:18pm** \- Taylor: Who are gazing lovingly into each others eyes right now.

**12:18pm** \- Taylor: You know, like friends do.

**12:19pm** \- Victoria: THAT BITCH

**12:19pm** \- Victoria: THIS CANT BE HAPPNING

**12:20pm** \- Taylor: Wow you’ve got it bad.

**12:20pm** \- Victoria: I SWEAR TO GOD ILL END YOU T

**12:21pm** \- Taylor: Sure you will.

“Fuck,” Victoria said as she threw the phone onto her couch.

She grabbed the nearest pillow, shoved it over her face, and screamed into it.

“FUUUUUUCK!”

-

“What do you think?” Kate asked.

After the bus ride and a short walk, the pair stood outside a small cafe on the edge of the woods. From the outside it looked like a large log cabin, surrounded by countless different kinds of flowers and other plants. The only gap in the greenery was a wide stone path that led from the road to the wooden steps leading to the door. A sign next to the door read  _ NORTHERN SOLACE _ .

“This is so cute,” Max said.

Kate beamed, then led Max inside. It was a cafe, and stuck to the wood cabin aesthetic of the exterior, along with countless bookshelves against the walls.

“Wowzers! How long has this place been here?” Max asked.

“A while I think. Definitely before I moved here at least.”

“Are you cereal? I’ve never heard of it!”

Kate giggled. “Maybe it’s time to expand your horizons beyond the Two Whales.”

From anyone else the statement might have sounded like an insult, but Kate was so caring, so genuine that all Max felt was joy.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said.

Kate led them through some double-doors at the back of the cafe. There was a small garden area with some outdoor seating, and not even a fence to divide the garden from the encroaching woods. Nobody else was outside, so they sat at one of the two-seat tables and looked at the menus.

“Oh, we have to order at the counter inside, so let me know when you decide what you want, and I’ll go order it,” Kate said.

“You don’t have to do that!”

“Max, I asked you out. It’s my duty.”

Max didn’t know how to respond to Kate’s words, or the determined expression on her face. But then she noticed the slightest quiver to Kate’s as she tried to keep a straight face. Max grinned, and Kate laughed and smiled back.

“Really though, you’re always so kind to me. Let me do this,” Kate said.

“I don’t deserve you, Kate.”

“You deserve only the best. But I’ll have to do.”

Max frowned. “I hope you don’t think I’m ‘settling’ for you or something. I really like you Kate.”

“Oh! I was actually trying to make a joke, but that’s nice to hear!” Kate smiled. “I really like you too Max.”

Both girls covered their blushing faces in silence for a few moments.

Kate cleared her throat. “Um. I think I already know what I’m getting. How about you?”

“I  _ did _ know, but then you were cute and it slipped my mind.” Max looked at the menu again. “Oh yeah, peppermint tea and the waffles.”

“Good choice! I’ll be right back.”

Kate grabbed her wallet from her bag, then took the menus with her as she went back inside. Max watched her leave with a smile and a light blush, then decided to kill time by checking her phone. Her eyes widened at the number of missed texts.

“Oh dog.”

Kate would be back soon so she didn’t want to spend ages responding to them all, but now she had to at least read them.

**12:02pm** \- Rachel: Good luck babe!

Max smiled. Rachel was always so supportive, and knowing that she nudged Kate into asking her out, Max appreciated her even more.

**12:05pm** \- Chloe: u owe me

**12:05pm** \- Chloe: i think thats 2 u owe me now

**12:06pm** \- Chloe: im absolutely keeping count

**12:07pm** \- Chloe: enjoy ur date

Max really appreciated Chloe distracting Warren earlier. She’d have to think of something nice for her best friend later. Or she could just retroactively trade in some of those favours she won the other night.

**12:04pm** \- Warren: I saw you outside teh dorms but got distracted before I could talk to you.

**12:05pm ** \- Warren: Where did you run off to?

**12:05pm** \- Warren: Wanna meet up?

**12:07pm** \- Warren: Hello?

**12:08pm** \- Warren: Earth to Mad Max?

**12:09pm** \- Warren: If you don’t answer I’ll text you the entire plot of this weird movie I watched last night.

**12:11pm** \- Warren: Scene 1 - a graveyard at night.

True to his word, the texts kept going. She told herself she wouldn’t reply to any yet, but she knew if she didn’t then Warren wouldn’t stop.

**12:29pm** \- Warren: Mike breaks into the funeral home to investigate.

**12:30pm** \- Warren: But he is not alone!

**12:30pm** \- Max: Hit the brakes plz.

**12:31pm** \- Warren: Too late. I’ve committed and anyway we’re just getting to the good part.

**12:32pm** \- Max: Srry I’m kind of busy.

**12:33pm** \- Max: Can’t talk now.

**12:33pm** \- Max: But later, promise.

**12:34pm** \- Warren: Sounds suspicious.

**12:34pm** \- Warren: But okay.

Max breathed a sigh of relief. That just left one more text, but she really wasn’t sure what to make of this one.

  
**12:25pm** \- Victoria: Can you come to my room later? We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie Warren is talking about is Phantasm (1979). It's a bit spooky, but mostly just wild.


End file.
